The Ghost King
by Cyanmist
Summary: Landing on top of a pink toad was not Nico's plan at all. In fact, as devastating as it sounds, he was on his way to Persephone's Garden for it was a better choice than to die in the hands of a bunch of Ares and Nemesis kids. Now, the Ghost King will try to live a new life at Hogwarts, help the Golden trio, a little bit of action and romance, and maybe study, just for a change...
1. Chapter 1

He was back at camp... a place he was forced to call home. He just received another bead that represents another year being at camp, even though he was rarely there.

No one really cared that he's at Camp now, the new demigods are somewhat afraid of him, the others... they just don't care. The only guys who he thinks care for him was the seven and some demigods that you can surely count on his fingers. No one greeted him except for Katie Gardener and Lou Ellen, he figured that the others were in some sort of quest or something... he doesn't know, nor he wants to figure out. He was so damn tired that all he wants to do is to sleep despite the nightmares that he will surely encounter if ever he meet with the sweet taste of unconsciousness.

The Prince of the Shadows was tired, he just finished off an entire army of dracnae and capturing a bunch of ghosts on different parts of the world, and a bunch of other requests from his Father. The fighting and shadow travelling made him exhausted to the bone. He was so tired that he plopped on his bed and let his guard go down, not even noticing a bunch of demigods outside his door... a mistake... a very big mistake that the Ambassador of Pluto will never commit again.

''''  
"Nico!" a girl with bushy brown hair shouted at him. "Don't!" but before he could stop he was met with a green blast that soon got followed by a red one. He stood there in shock and confusion, as well as the others around him.

"That was... what happened?"

then the scene shifted... Nico seemed to be standing inside one of the weirdest classroom ever. A guy with greasy black hair spoke to an old mad with too much facial hair.. "As much as I dislike to admit it, Potter is correct... He-who-mus-not-be-named is rising. But-" The old man raised his hand, signalling th guy to top. "Now now, Severus, we mustn't discuss it right now, specially when an extra pair of ears is listening to our dear conversation." He looked straight into the ghost king's eyes...  
''''

He shot upright, almost falling off his bed...

When he stepped outside, he almost want to go back inside his cabin and sleep...almost.

Hephaestus kids are running all over the place, shouting for help, some demigods are getting out of their cabins, their swords and shield drawn with a half-asleep look on their face. At first he thought there is a war because of three campers were sprawled on the ground. He then realized that they were sleeping. The ghost king realized that they are some of the few who resides at Hypos Cabin, how they got here, Nico has zero idea... When he took another step, making himself visible to other campers, they all look at him with either fear or anger with their half-asleep face intact... Laura, a daughter of Hephaestus saw and approached him

"Ah, thank the gods! Nico! Help!" Th ghost king gave the little Hephaestus girl a confused look before being dragged by his sleeve to the forge that the Hephaestus cabin made. What was happening inside made him both shocked and outraged. He glanced at his hand, where his ring should be... it was gone! They must have stolen it last night! He glance at a brown haired guy, he recognized as Tyrone, who was desperately gasping for air with now sickly pale face, beside his stygian iron sword. The son of Hades stormed angrily inside and snatched off his sword. It transformed into a familiar skull ring and slipped it on his finger. He glared at the demigods.

"Who stole my sword?" he asked icily. It made everyone shivered but the son of Hades doesn't care, they committed crime of theft, the crime that the Hermes cabin is specially capable of. He does not expect the Hephaestus guys to do this.

Laura stepped up. "We are sorry Nico, we just want to study your sword...and possibly make another copy" she said the last part bare audible.. but enough for the angry Ghost king to hear.

"What? That's outrageous! We all know that my sword is made out of stygian iron, it's impossible for you to even hold it in your hands without the sword sucking out your life force.." He retorted. The poor girl flinched.

"Sorry.." she mumbled. Guilt was obviously written on her face. Just then, the guy with the brown hair who was on the verge of death just a moment ago scrambled up towards Nico, he managed to grab a wooden sword and is now pointed at the Ghost King's Chest.

"You... are dangerous." Nico rolled his eyes, anger is slowly taking over him.

"We are all dangerous." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone. He glared at Tyrone who flinched, his deathly pale complexion earlier seemed to be wearing off.

"You're on a different level... you're not supposed to exist!" with that statement, the room grew colder by the minute. But despite the sudden change in temperature, other demigods supported Tyrone. Now, almost everyone was glaring at him. But Nico stood in his place... He did something that brought a surprised look in everyone's face.

He laughed.

He laughed, but without humor. He laughed with coldness.. cold as the shadows... colder than the coldest places here on earth... colder than the coldest place on hell.

"My existence is not the one at fault here. You claim that I am on a different level of being dangerous than everyone here at camp... yet it is you who made the act of stupidity and stole my sword. Even though you had full knowledge of what stygian iron can do if held by anyone other than those who live in hell. You cannot put the blame on me, for it it your fault... And you also said that I shouldn't have exist.. Just for you to know, my father is not the one who broke the agreement between the big three! I was born before the agreement was ever made!" he shouted in outrage. Everything the son of Hephaestus said to him, he wont.. or he would never accept that. He was not the same geeky eleven year old boy who loves to play myth-o-magic nor he was the same clingy boy who loves to stick himself with his sister.

"What do you-" before Tyrone could finish off his sentence, Nico twisted his ring and the black sword sprung out to life. And once again, all color left the Son of Hephaestus' face.

He decided to teach the brat a little lesson, just a taunt, to teach him to never mess with him again. But the doors of the forge got blasted off, along with the whole wall.

"What? We built this just two months ago!" A demigod exclaimed. But no one in their right mind laughed at the situation.  
The Ghost king found himself surrounded

With Clarisse gone on a solo quest for their father, Karen, another daughter of Ares found herself in charge.

That morning, she found herself awake by the noises outside. When she got out, the vice-head of the Ares Cabin saw the demigods running towards the Forge. She canned the area and saw that almost every cabin is starting to awaken,,, except for the guys at the Hypos Cabin, those guys will take forever to wake up.

Karen grabbed her spear and motioned her siblings to follow her. They grouchily got out of bed but surprised was clearly written on their face when each took a step out. They realized that the Hephaestus kids are going hysterical. A guy said that the rumors said that the son of Hades is back, and he s the one responsible for this havoc. Karen knew better than to challenge and fight the son of Hades by herself but she also has a strong spot for justice. A guy who committed a crime mustn't let go unpunished. And the fact that she is Ares' daughter, made her want to fight more. This might lead to a war.

She shrugged and look back to her siblings, they gave her a look which she returned with a faint smirk. "Well? A war is a war." Her siblings shouted a battle cry and headed for what they think was the center of the fight.

The only problem is... they cant get in.

Demigods crowded the door. Making it impossible for the Ares kids to get inside. Beside them was the sons and daughters of Nemesis, who seem to have the same problem. The two leaders came to n agreement.

That's the story of how the doors of the Camp Half Blood's Forge disappeared.

Nico wasn't sure on how to react. First, a bunch of Hephaestus kids stole his sword and almost died by it, then he got insulted, and now, spears and swords are being pointed at him.

"Nico di Angelo.. You have brought trouble and havoc here at camp." Nico prevents his eyes from rolling. They cant be serious!

"What a bunch of brats... so this is how you act when your leaders are not here.. what a shame that people like you get to be the role'model for the newbies." He pointed at a bunch of eleven to thirteen years old kids that are yet to be claimed by their godly parents. Karen eyed Nico just like a vicious beast eyeing her prey.

Nico gathered the shadows and started thinking of his Step-mother's garden. Sure, Persephone's place wasn't the best resort but he need to get out of camp before a war they thought he started, broke loose, And considered his angered state, being attacked by the plants of hell is a better choice than being attacked by your so-called family. He spun around to give the others a look but that was a big mistake on his part. He intake a sharp breath as he felt pain shot through his stomach. He glared daggers at the daughter of Ares, who seem to flinch a little. His image of destination blurred and the shadows enveloped him.

He disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the golden trio's fifth year at Hogwarts. They are currently at the great hall, boredly listening to the fluffy pink toad that was said to be sent by the Ministry. She was to be their Defense against the dark arts teacher, much to Ron's disapproval. Surely, Remus Lupin was a much, much better teacher than that toad.

However, the room suddenly droppen on temperature and a small tornado of shadows formed above Umbridge's head. The lady in pink look up only to be met with a gothic boy who limply fell above her. She let out a screech that only a cat could've managed to do. Hermione, Ron and Harry had to supressed a laugh but everyone's snickering didnt help.

"Silence!" Umbridge's voice echoed through the hall, making the students of Hogwarts silent. The gur groaned and get off Umbridge. The pink toad scrample up and dusted off her pink uniform. Everyone gasped when they intake the appearance of the boy. His shaggy black hair covered his face, a large wet spot can be seen on his stomach despite his dark clothing, everyone knew that he was injured. But what surprised, or rather, amazed all of us was that the boy was not breathing hard, he doesnt look like he's having a hard time at all!. He stood up calmly an put his hand on his stomach. "Ah damn, they got me."

He took a step, but before he could take another one, he doubled over

"Poison," he managed to mumble before he collapsed.

When Nico's eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that he's not in Camp anymore, heck, he wasnt even at Persephone's garden. But seeing that he hasnt been killed yet, he assumed that he's not in any danger... yet.

But the fates are far too cruel to care about the son of Hades.

The demigod sensed a life force strolling towards him. He built up his mental defense and readied himself for combat. But the life force... it's not of a monster, its not a mortal either... it's not ven something in between!. Little did he know that a pink lady was now beside him.  
He peeked a little, only to be caught by the terrifying pink toa.

"Tut, tut, that wont do. Open your eyes and we will have a talk." three more entered the room. Nico sighed and opened his eyes. Nico saw a familiar old man. He has long beard and was dressed with long robes just like the blond lady, whose hair was tied in a neat bun, beside him. And lastly was who Nico assumed was the nurse, spoke.

"Madam Umbridge, I will not tolerate you bugging my dear patient, I suggest that the 'talk' will be held somewhere else, or probably after my patient is awake and healthy."

"I am sent by the Ministry! You shouldve known better than to speak to me that way!" then she bore her eyes on Nico, who is now fully awake. "Ahh, it seems that your dear patient, is now awake." she said in a mocking tone.

"Perhaps Madam Pomfrey here is correct. This kid tired, he should rest." the blond lady said. However, the lady in pink smiled too sweet for Nico's liking. What a faker.

"Professor Mcgonagall, perhaps just like Pomfrey here, you fail to know who I am?"

"Shut the hell up" Nico mumbled, which seems to catch everyone's attention. But before the toad could even react to Nico's rude comment, "Ahh, good morning. Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Albus Dumbledore, mr..." the old man greeted, waiting for the ghost king to tell his name.

"Nico... Nico di Angelo" he mumbled... then he snapped, he couldnt afford to trust them, why did he told them his name? Probably because that he felt no sense of danger, meaning they dont mean him no harm... well, atleast the three except for the toad. That lady's sickly sweet smile reminded him of a dracnae's smile to its prey, dangerous aura or none included.

"Very well, I wall take Mr. di Angelo here in my custody." The man smiled and winked at Nico, he felt his eyes twitch for a moment ther, he's not used to old men in robes wink at him as if they are sharing an inside joke. The toad shrieked, her face was beggining to get tinted with red. "What?! You cant just-"

"I trust Fawkes." Dumbledore sad with a friendly smile. The ghost King noticed a red bird, a phoenix, if his memory served him right, was sitting just above his head. The blond, Professor Mcgonagall, gave a faint smile but was soon replaced by her calm expression.

"Uhm, with all due respect professors and toad," The pink lady made a screeching noise while a faint smirk played on the Madam Pomfrey's face. "I would like to rest."

"You heard him, let's leave the poor boy to rest."

Once they were out, Nico discovered himself not knowing what to do. He tried sneaking out but Madam Pomfrey saw him and pushed him to back to his bed. He was left with no choice but to lay on the hospital bed. That was a bad idea. Usually, after about thrity minutes of him staying in one place, a monster of some sort will go and attak him. But for once, it has been hours and no monster came, much less tapped on his window.

"Ahh, Mr. di Angelo... can we talk?" the old man earlier, who identified himself as Dumbledore stood before him, the phoenix, Fawkes, who was sitting on his shoulders flew towards Nico's lap. He eyes the bird but only to be stared back with beady eyes.

"Fawkes took a liking for you almost immediately." Dumbledore said with a smile playing on his lips. He took out a wooden stick and much to the Ghost King's surprise, wth just a swish of the want, the chair beside him turned into a comfrtable looking couch. The old man sighed happily and sat. Fawkes saw on the arm of the couch.

"Now, let us start discussing some things, shall we?"

* * *

To everyone who read thiiiiiss. I AM SO HAPPYYY~! YAY THANK YOU VERY MUCH MUAH~!

To The Femalemasta = Thank you for reading and I'll do my best mwahahha. Please continue to read this storyyy

To Princess of Flames = Yesh yesh, I'll try putting your idea on this storyyy. Thank youuuu muah

To Catatonic Vanity = I totally agree with you~! Haha. anyways, please continue reading

To the 'Guest' = Thanks for reading and I'll try to minimum the typos and spelling mistakes~!

To Matt = Sorry but I won't get discourage by that~! Yaaaay! *laughs* I'll try my best on the next chappies nae?

To the other 'Guest' = Really? Yaay thank you very much


End file.
